Ethan Shadow
Ethan Shadow is a rookie from Hero Factory, illegally created by Aldous Witch. Biography Early Life Aldous Witch, while creating Ethan, put a corrupted piece of Quaza in his core with the intention of creating his own servant. However, when Aldous was about to wake Ethan and make him a malevolent being, he had to leave for exile, and left Ethan alone. Ethan was in stasis for a long time, until Mr. Makuro discovered him in his stasis tube and awakened him. Having curiosity of his abilities, Hero Factory put him through battle tests. They eventually came to the conclusion that the corrupted Quaza made him overly aggressive in combat, so he was considered a menace to Hero Factory. As a preemptive measure, they decided to put Ethan under arrest. Before they could carry out the order, he managed to escape. Many Heroes ended up wounded trying to stop him, since he was very strong (although they may have also having confiscated his weapon), and fled on a ship. He he was chased by another Hero, Thomas Burstone, but he managed to lose him in an asteroid field and continue his journey. Everyone had the wrong opinion of him, however. He just wanted to show them what was he made of. The Test of Loyalty Ethan found information about some famous jewel thieves; elusive and strong ones. He then proceeded to stop them on his own. It was an easy job. He just had to follow them to each of their lairs. The rest depended on his strength and aggressiveness. He brought the thieves back to Hero Factory, to the astonishment of all present Heroes. He was finally accepted into Hero Factory by Mr. Makuro on one condition: to do his missions through teamwork. That was not received eagerly by Ethan. He knew that he was accepted into Hero Factory, but they still wanted to keep an eye on him. That meant that the all Hero Factory still did not trust him. Teamwork Ethan was waiting for orders for three weeks (in the meantime, he was enhanced with the Upgrade), until he was called. He said that he was ready to trap criminals on his own, But Mr. Makuro told him that a Hero never goes alone. He kept insisting, but in vain. At last, he was assigned to the team Omnicrón-501. Team members were presented: * Thomas Burstone, the team leader. He is a great strategist, but he hates surprise attacks. * Steve Thunder, the medical officer. He is a great joker too. * Amy Viper, the scout of the team. She is so stealthy as a good fighter. * Ethan Shadow was recruited as a weapons specialist (something he was good at) Trivia * He is the only Hero that works with corrupted Quaza, but he is not evil (not necessarily). * The other Heroes do not trust him because he was created by Aldous Witch, so he is always rejected by them. This causes Ethan to refuse to cooperate with others. * He hates making teamwork (as just mentioned), because they want to to keep an eye on him. And he always slips away from his team (Omnicrón-501) to do the job totally alone. Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer